


Learning How to Feel

by OpalofWorlds



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalofWorlds/pseuds/OpalofWorlds
Summary: Becoming a leader of the former Empire was never in Mercedes plan.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz & Hubert von Vestra, Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth & Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Learning How to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Jointhebattle! Your beta reading skills and encouragement helped me so much!

Mercedes sat at the end of the pew looking up towards the front of the cathedral. The morning sun passed through the stained glass, casting vibrant colors across the old marble walls. A breathy sigh escaped her chapped lips as she looked down at the floor. It was to be her last day here at Garreg Mach. In a few hours she would leave for the former capital of the Empire, Enbarr. A year had barely passed since they had reclaimed Fodlan from Edelgard’s rule. Byleth had ascended the throne with Seteth at her side and before long all those who stood opposed her rule either joined her side or were cut down by her knights. Now that things were settling down, Byleth had appointed lords to rule over the former Kingdom, Empire, and Alliance territories. The Kingdom was still ruled by the Bladdiyd heir, Dimitri, while the Alliance was now ruled inpart by the Glouscester family. With Edelgard dead the lands of the former Andrestian Empire were now without a ruler. Mercedes shivered at the thought. That’s where she fit in. She was to marry the man who was next in line to the throne, Hubert von Vestra. 

The affair was by no means arranged by patriarchs of either side of the family. Both fathers were long dead and Mercedes' adoptive father was out of the question. The arrangement was made by Hubert when he was assigned by Byleth to rule the Andrestian territory. He had first asked her a few months ago to marry him. Mercedes was understandably taken aback by the proposal until Hubert began to explain his intentions. The marriage was to help those within the territory become accustomed to rule of the new Queen of Fodlan. In turn, Hubert needed to find himself a suitable wife to match his new position as Lord Vestra. Some of the women from the former Black Eagle house could have been considered to be potential partners if any of them were present. Bernadetta had married Ferdinand four years prior and the other two had long since passed. This left one lady with ties to the Empire, Mercedes of house Martritz. She accepted on the terms that he would allow her brother to live with them under Hubert's protection. Byleth had been against the marriage from the start and had vehemently argued with Hubert on the need for such an arrangement. However, she caved when Mercedes brought up her need to be with her brother, Emil. The need for familial unity outweighed any feeling of dread the Mercedes felt about ruling by Hubert's side. Where else did she have to go?

Cold air filled the vast space as the sound of the great doors shattered the silence of the cathedral. Footsteps echoed behind Mercedes until the face of her thoughts came into her vision. The tall stoic man gave her a slight tilt of the head, hazel eyes asking for her permission to join her. Mercedes nodded her head and Hubert sat down beside her. An awkward silence grew between them. He shuffled in his seat with discomfort opening his mouth a few times as if to say something before shutting it again. Mercedes gripped the front of her quilted burgundy gown as she bit down on her lip. 

“You don’t have to go through with this. . .” Hubert finally mumbled in his deep gravley tone. 

Silence. 

All that was heard was the crackling of incense in their gilded censers and the slow chanting of the monk’s morning prayers. What was she supposed to say? 

Hubert, I agree, we shouldn't go through with this. Don't worry about it! We won't really be living like a husband or wife anyway. 

Nothing came out. She couldn't.

Hubert sighed as he looked up at the altar. The wedding arrangements had only begun a week ago along with the preparation of their arrival. Everything was to be settled when they arrived at Enbarr. The idea of marriage was foreign to Hubert it almost seemed like a dream. Never did he imagine himself in this position. His betrayal at Grondor had led to her death in Enbarr. He had dedicated his mind and body to serve Edelgard and now that she was gone, it left him to focus on his own wellbeing. Hubert was now allowed that luxury. The choices still weighed heavy on his heart.

"We should finish packing ..." Mercedes whispered.  
"Already finished." Hubert stated.

Another silence set in. Hubert sighed. This was a new step in their lives and these feelings of nervousness was getting them nowhere. They had to communicate if they were going to make this work. He knew little about Mercedes from their school days. They had never spoken to one another other then a slight nod of acknowledgment or a quick glance. He racked his brain thinking of what he could us to break this deafening silence.

“We have to be adults, Miss Martritz. . .” said Hubert. Mercedes looked up from her feet at the man. Her eyes, questioning. He began again, “It will be a couple of weeks before we reach Enbarr and we at least need to be on...speaking terms." 

Mercedes considered him for a moment before getting up.

"We have a couple of hours before we leave. Maybe, we could have some tea?" 

A spark of hope lit in his eye. Even if tea wasn't his favorite, they were getting somewhere.

"Tea sounds lovely, Miss. Martritz."


End file.
